This Can't Be Real
by bridj26
Summary: "You worry, but she tells you none of it matters. That at the end of the day, it's just the two of you. And suddenly, as you look into her eyes, you know in your heart that she's absolutely right"; Some insight on Adam's mind about their new relationship!


A/N: So.

This is my first fic. Ever. I never thought I would actually write a story. I've been a **very** avid reader of FanFiction for maybe two years now. I used to be strictly a reader and reviewer. And honestly, I don't think I could live without it. You have no idea how much I read on here, which is ironic, since I hate reading actual books.

Back to the story though. Just pretend all the negative stuff with these two never happened. Lol. I guess in this one, this would be after they've been dating for a little while. It's a one-shot, because I never thought I could write a story, let alone a multi-chapter one. I ship Fiona&Adam allllllll the way. I don't care what's going on in the show anymore. FanFiction is what keeps them alive. I've had SO much inspiration for this particular story.

First and foremost, **Bandbabe** is probably THE most amazing author that has ever posted a story on here. In fact, I've read every single one of her Fadam stories over and over and OVER again, that I can't even tell the difference if some scenes I replay in my head happened in the real show or in her story universe. Funny, right? So if you're reading this, and you haven't read any of her stories(which is practically impossible), go open up a new tab and read them. Lol. She's that awesome. Then there are so many other authors out there, like **millimorphasis**, **BS-EDGE, LayKay, green-chan, DrMcqueen, **and any other author who has ever written a fic. I applaud each and every one of you. If you take a look at my favorite stories list, I've read every one at least one more time after reading it. Yep, that's a lot of reading all right.

When I was writing this, I looked back on a few videos of Fadam scenes, and also looked back on a couple fics I love. They gave me inspiration and helped me finish this. Again, I can't believe I actually wrote one. But I had pieces of it going around in my head, I just had to write it all down.

This definitely became waaaaaaay longer than I thought it would. Then again, I tend to ramble on and on and on. Have you noticed? Lol. Hopefully you guys don't see this whole story as me just rambling and just stop reading it half way through…

But in this long ass author's note? I am definitely just rambling. Longest author's note ever? I think so. I don't blame you one bit if you skipped over it.

Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this even just a little bit. I spent quite a while on it, and I'm still hesitant on posting it, but oh well.

Oh, and **I don't own Degrassi or anything in relation**. Obviously.

Here we go…

* * *

><p>.<p>

This can't be real.

.

It's what you've been thinking the whole time these past few weeks. And it's what you're thinking right now as you observe her across the hall from a distance.

It never occurred to you that this is what you've been waiting for this entire time since you came to this godforsaken school, yearning for acceptance. It's what you needed to begin a fresh start. And after you found it, you wonder how in the world you could have ever lived without it.

Not that you're complaining, don't get me wrong. But the fact that Fiona Coyne, Degrassi's very own goddess who you've always thought was way out of your league, could even look at a guy like you, the dork who sits in the halls reading comic books, astounds you to no end.

.

This can't be real.

.

You've known from the moment you saw her that she could never want you. That's the reason you never even gave it a chance. But then you saw her on those steps, just asking to be recognized. Asking for someone who would just listen. And there's no way you would give up the opportunity to show her what she's been missing.

So you take a seat. You turn on that famous Torres charm that Drew's always using. And believe it or not, it actually works. You listen to what she's saying, and in doing that, you're automatically better than any other guy she has talked to, because all they've ever done was look at her as just another conquest. And unknowingly, you've already become a shoulder to cry on. You realize that she's not just a stuck up rich girl like everyone thinks. She's a girl with problems just like anybody else. You know better than anyone what that can be like.

You're confused when she's talking about a prince. Charming on the outside, vile on the inside? You decide to go along with it; you'll figure out what she's talking about later on. With a smile, she tells you that you seem normal, and you feel your heart beat pick up. She leaves, much to your disappointment, but not before flashing you another one of her smiles, which makes your heart beat stop altogether. You're left wondering what this could ever turn into.

.

The days go by quickly, but not without some drama in the middle. You battle your feelings when you see your brother come onto her. Of course, you know he's a great guy; he's the best brother anyone could ever ask for. But deep down you know that you can be better, especially for someone like Fiona. In the end, he's cool with it all, even encouraging you to go for it. So you do. You take the time to get to know her. And before you know it, you're falling for her. Hard.

You have a feeling that she'll never return the sentiment, especially when she finds out your big bad secret. So you're fine with being a friend; you'd rather have her see you as a friend than nothing at all. You're fine with just walking side by side, even though your undeniable instinct is to reach out and hold her hand. You try not to get your hopes up; Lord knows how that has always ended for you. But in the back of your mind, you're wishing that maybe, just maybe, one day she'll start to see you as something more.

.

So when that day comes, it hits you like a freight train, because you never thought this could happen. Out of nowhere, she tells you. She tells you the thing that you've been waiting to hear; the one thing you've dreamed of her saying every single night since you first laid eyes on her. She tells you that maybe she's ready. Ready to be that girl who walks beside you, holding your hand as you make her laugh and smile in ways she never thought possible. You think, _maybe it's a joke_. Maybe she's messing with you, getting your hopes up, just to laugh it off and keep walking. You notice her lean in, closer and closer, and you hope to God she's not joking, because she really would be an Ice Queen if she was playing with your feelings like this. And as her lips touch yours, time seems to come to a stop, and despite all the doubt, all the obstacles, the only thing that could ever matter is _her_.

You both know what you're getting into. You know people will speak out against it, who knows what her friends will say. You shudder at the thought of what both sets of parents will say. You know every guy you pass by will look in astonishment and disgust, and you can just imagine what inevitable taunts and slurs are coming your way. You worry, but she tells you none of it matters. That at the end of the day, it's just the two of you. And suddenly, as you look into her eyes, you know in your heart that she's absolutely right.

.

And that's what brings you here. To this spot in the hallway that you can gaze at her from a distance without being called a creeper. You can't believe that it's happening. You want to pinch yourself every day, wondering when you'll wake up from this dream, because who ever thought that you would be the guy lucky enough to end up with a girl like Fiona Coyne. You wonder what in the world you could've done to deserve this kind of happiness, but you thank the universe for whatever it is. As you look at her in amazement, you tell yourself the same thing you have been telling yourself for the past few weeks.

.

This can't be real.

.

But then she looks up. She flashes you that million-watt smile and makes her way over to you, and you know. In that split second in time, you know that it's real. It just has to be, because even you couldn't dream of something that beautiful. That breathtaking. That stunning. And as you pull her into your arms, the butterflies take over your stomach, and you know, right then and there, that this isn't just a fairytale. She may be a princess, but she is much more than that. She's the one you've been waiting for; the one who you can trust to keep your heart safe and sound. You would swim the ocean for her, just to know that it would put a smile on her face and to know that you're the one who put it there. As you look into each others' eyes, you know that no matter what, it is all worth it. _She _is all worth it.

.

This can't be real…can it?

.

* * *

><p>I struggled a lot with the ending, but it'll have to do.<p>

If you're reading this end note, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for making it this far. **You are amazing.**

I can't believe it came out to be this long. Originally, I just thought it would be super short. Maybe I'm overreacting. I tend to do that.

I'm terribly sorry if the paragraphs seemed too long or squished together. I tried my best to break them up at appropriate times.

**Please let me know what you think!** Don't be a shy guy. Like I said, this is my first story ever. Be gentle? I'm not sure if I'll ever write another one, but maybe I'll get another dose of inspiration somehow. Well, if I don't get any kind of feedback, I'll get all insecure and probably delete this. :3 That's just how I am.

So really, leave me a review, even if it's some constructive criticism. I would still take to heart whatever you say and be grateful that you would take the time to share your thoughts. BUT if you are going to leave something like "omg this is the worst thing I've ever read, why would you post this," then don't even bother. I would like reviews, but stuff like that is just plain RUDE. I can't stand it when I read a review like that on someone else's story. If you say something like that to me, it will be disregarded. Simple as that.

Once again, thank you thank you thank you for reading. It means the world to me. No lie.

Oh, and Fadam FTW. :) Hehe.

xoxo,

Bri


End file.
